My Dense Dragon Slayer
by kindrafire
Summary: Lucy gets dragged into going to the beach with all her friends. Does she miss her rent? And if she does, where is she to go?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters do not belong to me they belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Today was the day. The day I Lucy Heartfilia am going to find a job to pay my rent. Okay well I've paid my rent plenty of times, just barely on time. The last two monthly pays were late and my apartment manager swore if I was late on my rent again he was going to boot me out! I shivered at the thought of living in the streets. Or anywhere else at that.

I started towards the bathroom to take a bath. As usual it was quick and perfect calming my nerves before I ran into Natsu and or Happy. I came out of the bathroom, and as expected I heard Natsu's voice. "Hey Luce! Ready to go to the guild?" I reached in my closet grabbing my favorite and most worn outfit, not phased by the fact that Natsu was sitting on my bed as if he owned the place. I was used to this of course.

I turned around to face Natsu, fighting the urge to yell. "Natsu get out." I calmly stated. Natsu frowned. His onyx eyes suddenly looked disappointed in my words. Just as he was about to jump out the window I said, "Just wait outside." I smiled as his goofy grin left my window frame.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my Celestial Keys and ran out the door. I as I closed the door behind me I heard Natsu and Happy talking about something. I listened closely for they were murmuring. Just as I caught the words, "Water" and "Bikini" They stopped. I turned around to see what had got them quiet. But all I got was them staring at me. "What was that?" I asked. Natsu faced the other direction as if avoiding me. "Natsu? Happy? What were you talking about?" I was starting to get impatient. I reached for Natsu's shoulder but only for him to walk in the direction we take to get to the guild. "Happy?" I asked annoyed. Happy showed a sheep grin and said, "It's a secret."

We entered the guild, and as if sensing our presence Gray barked, "You're late Flame Brain! Why don't you ever get here in time for me to beat you up!" starting the first fight of the day between the two. I started my way towards the jobs. Searching for one that would be perfect. Mirajane approached me with a wide spread grin on her face. "Hey Lucy? How come it seems like it's been taking longer for you and Natsu to get here?" I felt my face flush in a red disaster. "Wh-What? It's not just Natsu and I you know! Happy's there with us!" I stated, starting feeling pressured by her devilish grin.

"That's too bad! Should I arrange for Happy to leave you two alone?" Mirajane was getting out of hand lately. "No!" I said a little loudly causing Natsu and Gray to stop their fight and face in my direction along with a few other guild members. I felt my face burn red as I felt Natsu's stare intense even more, afraid he would start coming this way I laughed and said, "Why Mirajane, I would love to but I think eating that much would cause me to get even fatter than I already am!" I felt myself sweatdrop, realizing my sentence. I had just called myself fat in front of him. Mirajane gave me a confused look and walked away leaving me standing there looking like an idiot. Happy floated up next to me and laughed. "Agreed." I turned to the blue cat and barked, "You eat more than I do!"

I was still embarrassed as Erza approached me. "Lucy. I command you to go to the beach." I frowned. "That's not how you ask people to join you!" I barked, "I have to find a job anyway. I need to be prepared for this months rent." I gulped. I could feel Erza's dark aura surrounding me. If I don't agree she'll most likely murder me. I looked up at Erza who somehow loomed over me. "Alright! I'll go! Geez! You don't have to be so scary. And anyway why do you want to go to the beach?" I asked getting curious.

Erza broke her gaze from mine and a trace of redness crossed her face. "Jellal invited me to go with him. I couldn't refuse. I also can't go alone." her eyes looked downward as she tried to act innocent. "Erza! You're going to the beach without Happy and I?!" Natsu complained as he came up behind her a put his hand on her shoulder. "Ya what about us?" Gray asked with a lingering Juvia. "I suppose you all can come too." Erza said as her cheeks stopped burning.

"When are we going anyway?" I asked keeping an eye on Natsu's hand that laid on Erza's shoulder. "Tomorrow, grab enough things for a week. It'll be like a vacation." Erza stated. Juvia's face lit up with joy, "Juvia gets to go on vacation with Gray-Sama?!" My heart fluttered as well. The thought of hanging out with Natsu at the beach surged into my brain. Natsu looked at me curiously, it took me a minute to figure out why. I still hadn't taken my eyes off his hand. I looked away quickly feeling embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Packing was a hassle as I tried to calm my pounding heart. I mean ya, I should be worrying about my rent, but my mind was on Natsu. I always find myself thinking about him. His amazing abs and his perfect pink hair, the way he looks at me with a smiling face and onyx eyes gleaming with joy. I shake my head constantly, afraid of the mess I had just gotten myself into. To be honest, it's really awkward and confusing. I have no idea what will end up coming out of his mouth, and I'm not just talking about words, I mean it could be fire, or puke from motion sickness for all I know!

I take a deep breath and swallow my nervousness. "Alright! Let's go!" I shouted to no one in particular. I dragged my suitcase behind me heading out the door and towards the train station where we had decided to meet up.

As I approached the meeting place I saw everyone except Happy and Natsu. Just as I was about to ask where they were I heard, "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE US YOU GUYS!" I turned around surprised to see them with actual suitcases! Happy's of course was small and had his face plastered on the front of it. I think Happy has too big of a egotistic. Natsu's how ever wasn't really a suitcase, it was more like a big pack that was slung over his shoulder. They both seemed a little out of breath, but happy.

The expression on Natsu's face as we boarded the train showed blue and green, expressing the fact that he wasn't going to enjoy the ride. I tried to act casual as I spoke to him, "Hey Natsu, you can sit next to me if you want." He smiled and nodded, but he still seemed sick to his stomach. As we took our seats you could hear the train whistle, signaling that the train was about to move forward. And then it moved. Almost immediately Natsu's face puffed up trying to pull himself together while hunching over.

"Natsu, I have a medicine that will put you asleep. Then you won't even feel nauseous." Jellal suggested. Natsu looked up and nodded, stretching out his hand, accepting the offer. Jellal handed Natsu the little pill, and Natsu swiftly threw the pill into his mouth. It took a few seconds for it to work, but when it did his head dropped. Happy had seem to lose interest fairly quickly and went to sleep on Natsu's lap. "It's incredible how sick he can get." Grey commented as Juvia stared at him, hanging onto his every word. Jellal took Erza's hand and they sat in silence, Grey and Juvia held an actual conversation. I looked at Natsu, then checked if any of my friends were looking.

I gently laid Natsu's head on my lap and stroke his soft pink hair, while staring out the window. I listened to Juvia tell Grey how excited she was about the trip. Eventually I felt myself doze off in the calming environment.


End file.
